


Stay?

by aceZee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Made For Each Other, Making Up, breaking up, depression but not too deep, injured wonho, kiho is my kink, kihyun being a good boyfriend, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceZee/pseuds/aceZee
Summary: Wonho was involved in an accident which cause some problem with his hand, crumbles his career and passion for painting and as an artist. Revelling in his fate, he forgot that he had his loved one by his side and decide to end thing between them. Kihyun will never give up on his lover, never once.





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy guyss, so this is me a bad writer wishing to write sthg that probably sucks as hell, but hhehehe thankss a lot for reading. hope this is okayy...  
> please give more love to monsta x!~ xoxo
> 
> Happy new year!!!  
> (reposted again, i didn't notice i posted the unedited beforee, heheh)

It has been awhile Kihyun hasn’t able to see Wonho since he moved out of their apartment. He’s been planning to visit him after he is done with his work that day. However Kihyun wanted to surprise Wonho so he doesn’t give him a call or text that he is coming.

The time passed faster that day. Kihyun packed his things and leave his office in a rush. He went to the restaurant they used to eat together and made a take away order. He then left the restaurant with a few plastic bags full of food and move to his car. His heart is more than delighted to see Wonho.

 

Kihyun rings the bell a few times. It has been 10 minutes he has been standing outside Wonho apartment. He called Wonho but he only receives message to leave voice mail. He sighed deeply, legs feel heavy to leave. Just as he is about to leave, the door clicked. Wonho peeks from behind of it.

“Wonho what took you so long?” Kihyun can’t hide his smile, cheekbones arched higher than normal. “k-Kihyun, come in, why don’t you tell me you are coming?” Wonho squeak the door open with a big confusion on his face. Where is that Wonho who always being fashionable and classy? His hair is a mess, his clothes, everything about him right now, is not like him.  

“You don’t even answer your phone. How am I able to tell you, you punk.” Kihyun snickers.

Kihyun nearly curses when he saw the condition of Wonho house. Beer cans are everywhere, pizza boxes under the table, snacks plastics sprawled all over. The smell- only God knows how badly the smell is. “I’m sorry my house is a mess.” Wonho scratching his un-itchy head. “this is more than mess Wonho.” Kihyun laughs, acting as if he is fine with the condition.Truthfully, it just have been 2 weeks since Kihyun last came here and this is beyond his imagination.

“I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten anything. Here.” Kihyun passed the foods to Wonho. Kihyun can’t no longer prevent the itchiness to clean so he grab a supermarket plastic and starts cleaning the living room, at least he can eat with ease. Wonho is taking out the food and put it on the table. Soon enough, the living room seems livelier for someone to live in. So they start digging the food, Wonho seems as if he hasn’t ate for days, by the way he slurps the marinated chicken and munching the tangsuyuk. Kihyun notices how his muscle-y body has shrinks like a lot and his face has gone way to sunken with visible dark circles for sleeping too much.

“you know, the doctor called me, saying that you haven’t attending the physiotherapy session again. Wonho, it has been weeks since you left the session. You need their help if you want to recover. You can’t be like this, we-.” Kihyun finally spill his true intention of seeing Wonho. “I know, just let me-. let me take my time.” The air suddenly turns serious. Wonho can’t raise his eyes thus he just stares at the food that is already finished.

Kihyun gets up to get water for them. As he enters the kitchen, he can see the dishes piled up in the sink and the refrigerator is empty.  It slowly breaks his heart. How happy they used to be when they were living together with the others; Shownu, Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hyungwon and Jooheon. The kitchen will always be clean and Wonho always do the laundry and ensuring the kids to shower. How Wonho used to ask him to make him ramen in the middle of the night. How Changkyun loves to cling to him. The flashback makes him smile unknowingly.

As Kihyun reach for the cups, he sees Wonho medicine on the table. None of it is eaten, all still in its plastic sleeve. Kihyun shakes his head and went back to the living room. He tries to smile in front of the older, knowing that he faces depression so he don’t want to add anything to that. 

“how’s the kids doing?” Wonho suddenly asks. “hmm, the kids are doing well. Y’know, Shownu got a promotion last week. Jooheon got scared by the Pollack joke Changkyun made, and Minhyuk dyed his hair with blue streaks again and Hyungwon, errm, still the same that sleepy head.” They both burst into laugh. “and ... they all missed you.” Kihyun said with a rather slow voice. Wonho shifts his eyes looking to the ceiling, blocking the tears from rolling. They both stay silent.

“you should get some rest. I’ll go back now. And anything, please use that phone of yours to contact us. At least reply to the kids. They missed you, so much.” Kihyun said as he gets up to the door. Wonho trails behind him. “and, don’t forget to take your medicine.” Kihyun finish his nag with a smile.

“Kihyun. Can you stay? Err- no, it’s okay, you must have work tomor-.” Wonho feels stupid for saying that. Of course Kihyun won't. Wonho has pushed him away a lot and what makes Kihyun still comes back to him is not in his acknowledgement. Focusing in his inner turmoil, he missed the way Kihyun eyes shine brightly and his mouth gapes open. “Of course, I can! Oh my god, I’m so glad.” Kihyun means it. He has never thought of it, considering Wonho actions that staying away from him. Perhaps he needs someone to be by his side too, no matter how he pushes everyone away. Kihyun doesn’t even remember when he pulls Wonho into his embrace, holding him tightly, trying to express how much he means to him.

“perhaps I can use your clothes for the night? This need to change, I’ve been wearing it all day.” Kihyun murmurs as he smells his shirt. “I’ll find one, go and shower first.” Wonho smile never tires him. Wonho passed a towel to Kihyun and he proceeds to his room while Kihyun went straight to the bathroom.

 

Kihyun forces Wonho to take his medicine. Well, Wonho can’t avoid it anyway if Kihyun is the one who command, because he’s like the mom who will scold if he didn’t listen. That night Wonho felt sleepy earlier than he used to, perhaps the side effect of the medicine he took. Kihyun accompanies Wonho on his bed until he fell asleep. Carding his finger to Wonho unruly hair. He missed this a lot but he knew, if Wonho don't want him as a lover anymore, then he'll be a good friend for him. After he makes sure Wonho sleep completely, he starts his mission, house cleaning.

From the bedroom to the closet, bathroom, kitchen and living room, Kihyun makes sure that he cleans every nook and cranny of the small apartment. When Kihyun enters Wonho makeshift studio, his heart breaks a little. Wonho favorite easel is laying broken on the floor, his favorite brushes broken into halves. Wonho used to care so much for his brushes, taking his own time to arrange them carefully after using it. The paintings were ruined, colors smear on the floor. Kihyun picks up a very familiar brush, the one with  _SHIN HOSEOK_ carved on it. It was his gift for Wonho on his birthday after he was employed by the big company. Kihyun cleans the room, changing the positions of the easel and painting, hoping that maybe Wonho will have a new will to continue.

Catching his own breath, he rests on the couch that seems to be a bit pressed than normal perhaps because Wonho sleeps there every day. He smiles when he sees a small frame of their picture from their 3rd official date where Wonho is back hugging Kihyun and the smile, that wide smile that he misses so much. His hand accidentally slips into the side of the cushion only to find Wonho phone in it. No wonder he doesn’t pick any calls, he doesn’t even charge his goddamn phone.

Just as he plugs in the phone, Kihyun hear a stifling sound. It came from the bedroom. He strides to the bedroom, catching Wonho frowning and sniffling in his sleep. Kihyun lays himself beside Wonho, thumb slowly caressing his cheek. “shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” He said in a motherly tone as he saw the other slowly turning calm from the bad dream. Kihyun wondered how many times Wonho had bad dreams and no one was there to soothe him. He swears to help Wonho, whatever it takes. Because he is more than just a friend, he’s a lover, someone Kihyun wishes to own back.

Wonho is an excellent artist. During his college days, Wonho was known to be the top student in his class. It is expected that Wonho was employed in a big company. By the end of their university studies, Wonho has already been shortlisted to be employed. He lived with his little boyfriend Kihyun and other 5 friends in a humble apartment suited for fresh graduates like them.

That night he finishes his routine like usual. Tonight they are going for a dinner treat by Jooheon as he got promoted. Wonho changes his attire in the locker room and went straight to his car. Everything went smooth. He tunes in the radio, fixes his hair and starts driving.

“don’t tell me Wonho is late again.” Hyungwon blabbers when he also arrives 5 minutes late than the promised time. “he’ll be here soon. Perhaps he just finished his practice.” Shownu said followed by Kihyun nods. They chat all along about the day, making illogical jokes. However, time keeps passing. They had been finishing bottles of soda while waiting for him. No one notices how fidgety Kihyun was, he knows Wonho is usually late, but never this late and he did not even reply his messages. “It has been 30 minutes late. Just call him already.” Changkyun said starting to get bored waiting. Kihyun takes out his phone and starts dialling his boyfriend.

“wh-what? Ye- yes, I understand. Okay thank you.” Kihyun nearly fall of his seat from the news he just heard in the phone. Just in time, shownu catch him in his arm. Kihyun seems startled and his eyes redden. “hey, what happened? Kihyun.” Jooheon starts to panic with Kihyun reaction.

“Wonho-, he is involved in an accident.” the whole table turn quiet. It took them some time to engulf the fact. “let’s go, he’s admitted to Gangnam hospital.” Kihyun softly break the silence.

 

“He is fine now. He has passed his critical period. Everything should be fine. And if you want to see him, you can do it tomorrow. Right now he is under tight supervision. No guest allowed. Come back tomorrow.” The doctor explains. “thank you, doctor. Is he seriously injured?” “for now, we diagnosed that he broke his hand and his leg. His internal organ are safe and his brain is working well.” Kihyun nods and thanks the doctor again before he leaves.

Kihyun slumps weakly at minhyuk. He couldn’t stop crying and hoping for his boyfriend to be alright. “Hey Ki, you gotta be strong for him ya? Don’t cry anymore, he’s gonna be okay, the doctor said so right? Lets have faith, alright?”. Minhyuk can only rubs his back, unsure what to do to calm Kihyun down.

Night passes and Kihyun doesn’t even get a blink of sleep. He is just so worried about Wonho. And the doctor did mention about broken hand. Kihyun hopes that it will not become too bad that it could effect his artist skills or worse if he cant paint anymore. It broke Kihyun heart just by the thought.

But the concern turns into reality. The doctor said that Wonho may face some difficulties with his hand due to some ruined nerves. He also needs to come to physiotherapy sessions. That sends him into despair. They circles around his bed, tried to cheer him up and all he could give is a fake smile. When he was alone he would succumb into tears, realizing his hopes and dreams are crushed by an accident with a drunk man. At times, he would throw the hospital food tray and anything he could grab in rampage. Kihyun attempts to calm him was futile. Later after he was dismissed from the hosptital, he locks himself in his shared bedroom with Kihyun. He faces depression and would isolate himself everytime. Wonho doesn’t even treat Kihyun like his boyfriend anymore, heck he doesn’t even treat his friends as friends anymore. He even left the apartment to live alone in his aunt empty apartment leaving Kihyun behind, alone. Everything shatters in front of his eyes but he doesn’t realise that he shattered others too.

They broke up when Wonho called Kihyun one night. Kihyun has become more than happy when he called but when Wonho broke the news to Kihyun, Kihyun denies him, muttering something that they can fix this, they can fix him. But Wonho keeps with his will to break everything with Kihyun, saying that he deserves better. By the end of the call, Kihyun had yelled at him calling him selfish and idiot for running away, but what’s done is done and Wonho has been officially single so do Kihyun.

Kihyun, being Kihyun, he never gives up. Hell if Wonho doesn’t want him anymore, he still loves him, even not as a lover. Kihyun found out where Wonho moves out from Wonho’s company. Wonho had been surprised when Kihyun had knock on his door, acting like nothing bad had happened between them. Acting like he is okay, he is alright. Kihyun always come, bringing foods, sometimes slipping some money under the table so that Wonho can use it. Slowly but surely, Wonho still feels his warm love towards Kihyun, but he knows that Kihyun deserves better and sooner or later, he’ll find a better man, a better capable man.

He cries; again. Wonho couldn’t even count how much time he had the same dream again and again. The nights he has to pass remembering the incident. The way he had tried to paint again but his hand cannot stop trembling, hell he can’t even hold the brush right. His boss has been kind enough that he can work from home if he still want to. But he can’t paint anymore and what’s the use.

This time, the dream stops halfway, causing him to feel sudden calm. He woke up with Kihyun hand on the back of his head. Softly caressing him with care. He can see his mouth mouthing something, inaudible but his eyes is tightly shut. Perhaps words to comfort Wonho.

He comforts me even in his sleep- Wonho thought, blooms a smile.

His heart feel lightened.  A feeling he had been longing for. He inches himself closer to Kihyun, head pressed to his small chest. Wonho can feel Kihyun hand trail down to his back, patting a little. He falls asleep again, in comfort.

 

Morning greeted them. Kihyun smiles to see Wonho curling himself beside him, with no space between them. It just feels so sad to see how vulnerable Wonho right now, so soft and brittle. How he witnessed Wonho cried twice in his sleep. He’s relieved that at least he is not avoiding him anymore- for the moment. He moves a little to press his lips on his forehead, trying not to wake the other.

 

“Good morning.” Kihyun greets as soon as Wonho open his eyes. Both exchange smiles. “so, do you have any plans today?” Kihyun asks while his hand never stop caressing the other. Wonho shakes his head. “wait, you don’t have work today?” Kihyun laughs. “I took an emergency leave. You better appreciate that!” Wonho snorted and they broke into laughter. Kihyun misses that so much.

“let’s go out. I bet you haven’t breathe the outside air since you move in here.” Kihyun said after he finished his shower. “bulls eye! I never leave the house except to reload my beer.” Wonho replied. Kihyun snickered and rummage through his closet for clothes. “but can we go and eat something first? My appetite has come back from yesterday food.” Wonho peek his head from the bathroom. Kihyun nods in agreement.

 

After having their breakfast, Kihyun starts driving again. “where are we heading to? I’m starting to feel tired.” Wonho sighs. “what? We just had breakfast and you are tired? You got to be kidding me. no way. I’m going to get your ass off that home today.” Kihyun replies. He shook his head thinking how Hoseok had spent his whole day in the house without going out for days. Insane.

In the end, they both realise how much they need the presence of each other. Night time came and Wonho finds himself asking his once lover “Stay?”. And Kihyun stays more than a night, perhaps forever.

credit pic to rightful owner, sorry i just found them somewhere...


End file.
